Rette Mich Salvame
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: Kojiro ha viajado a Italia para realizar su sueño de volverse el mejor jugador... en el camino conoce a una bella chica y entonces los problemas comienzan... su rivalidad con Karl H. Schneider sobre pasa el terreno de juego.


**_Hola espero les guste esta historia breve de mi personaje favorito Kojiro._**

* * *

**_Rette Mich_**

_"No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino"._

Aeropuerto nacional de Tokio, Japón.

El ir y venir de la gente tenía a tres hermanos con los ojos desorbitados pues no solían estar en lugares con tanta gente a excepción de cuando asistían a los partidos de soccer de su hermano mayor. Takesu, Masaru y Naoko, cambiaron su mirada a un más triste al ver a su hermano terminar de registrar su equipaje pues el momento del adiós estaba cerca.

-Niños no pongan esa cara. Harán entristecer a su hermano y esta por irse a un lugar lejano y también nos echara de menos pero debemos apoyarlo como siempre lo ha hecho con nosotros.

- Si mamá, lo vamos a despedir sonriendo… verdad chicos. –dijo Takesu a su madre mientras observaba a sus hermanos más pequeños que asistieron.

-Así me gusta… esos son mis niños.

-¿De qué tanto hablan? –pregunto Kojiro al acercarse a su familia. –Voy a echarlos de menos en verdad.

-Y nosotros a ti hijo. –dijo la señora Hyuga mientras abrazaba a su hijo. –Mi querido Kojiro, algo en el corazón me dice que por aquellos lugares encontraras una chica linda que te ame. Y que mas diera yo que fuera alguien de nuestro país para así no te alejaras tanto de mí.

Kojiro miro a su madre con curiosidad y luego sonrió. –No tengo en mente enamorarme, quiero ir a Italia a jugar para hacerme un mejor jugador y ser reconocido. Madre, solo quiero que tu y mis hermanos estén bien y no necesito nada más.

-No es bueno que tampoco estés solo hijo, solo deseo que la mujer que elijas sea la mejor para ti. Y que formes una linda familia y….

-Para mamá… que aun ni siquiera he pensado en todo eso que dices, como te digo mi prioridad ahorita es ser el mejor jugador y que nada les falte a ustedes. –dijo Kojiro a su madre. –Es hora de irme…

La despedida fue más pesada de lo que había pensado pero Kojiro se animo a sí mismo al pensar que lo hacía por él y por ellos. Miro por la ventana viendo por última vez su amada tierra.

Varias horas más tarde el vuelo procedente de Japón aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Turín en Italia. Kojiro, bajo del avión sintiéndose completamente extraño. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar que estaba representado a su país y que iba a mostrarles que el futbol japonés podría ser o mejor dicho era un fuerte rival para los europeos. Se giro con premura para recoger su equipaje y no se percato que alguien estaba de tras suyo y sin proponérselo lo había golpeado con el codo en el rostro.

-Lo siento. Discúlpame no te vi… yo… -trato de disculparse Kojiro cuando de pronto se quedo callado. Sin proponérselo había golpeado a una mujer; la joven lo miro y Kojiro se quedo hipnotizado por sus bellos ojos color del campo, de un verde que nunca había visto.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Yo debí estar atenta y no tan distraída. –dijo la chica sonriendo. –Así que no se detengas por mí, estoy bien.

-Soy Kojiro Hyuga, espero aceptes mi disculpa y me dejes ayudarte al menos hasta llegar a tu auto o con quien te espera. –ofreció Kojiro algo en su interior lo empujaba a saber más de aquella extraña. Ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Mucho gusto Kojiro, soy Ivanna Giovinco y por lo que veo no eres de aquí. –dijo Ivanna aceptando la mano de Kojiro y en ese instante ambos sintieron una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Tal vez era el destino indicándoles algo o una simple causalidad.

Dicen que el encuentro de dos seres destinados a estar juntos se siente en el ambiente. Dos almas con una misma sintonía se encuentran de manera casual cuando ninguno de los dos se lo espera.

–Disculpa que no acepte mas tu ayuda pero tengo que irme. Ha sido un gusto Kojiro y bienvenido a Italia.

-El gusto ha sido mío. –dijo Kojiro mientras pensaba. _"Después de todo Italia podría llegar a gustarme." _

Continuara…


End file.
